Judge
by Aegyo Yeodongsaeng
Summary: Pemuja pemuda tampan, tp mendambakan pria dewasa yg pengertian? Itu Sakura. Tampan namun egois dan tak pernah mau mengerti orang lain? Itu Sasuke. Cinta yg membuat mereka berubah/ seseorang tidak bisa mengubah org lain,tp 'seseorang' bs membuat seseorang berubah/Ino,lihat! Ada Siwon!/republish:terjadi kesalahan hehe../for S-Savers BTC V


_Ada yang mengatakan jangan menilai buku dari covernya._

 _Namun, sebagian lagi mengatakan, apa yang terlihat di luar mencerminkan isi di dalamnya. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menilai sebuah buku jika tidak melihat covernya terlebih dahulu?_

 _Awalnya bagiku kedua pepatah itu tidaklah begitu penting. Aku melakukan semua hal dalam hidupku sesuai kata hatiku. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua pendapat orang tentangku. Bagiku baik buruknya seseorang adalah relatif. Hidup orang lain belum tentu lebih baik dari hidupku. Dan hidupku juga belum tentu lebih baik dari orang lain. Jadi untuk apa saling menghakimi?_

 _Tapi, beberapa orang disekelilingku mengatakan, kecenderungan dari karakteristikku adalah mengikuti pepatah yang kedua._

 _Hm, yeah tidak heran mereka mengatakan itu._

 _Aku, Haruno Sakura. Mahasiswa kedokteran freak korea yang mencintai anak-anak. Sangat alay dan kekanakan untuk ukuran gadis tomboy dan beranjak dewasa sepertiku. Aku sangat menyukai seni, semua hal yang berbau irama dan keindahan._

 _Dan menurutku pria tampan adalah salah satu keindahan dunia._

 _Yeps. Aku adalah fansgirl fanatik pemuda rupawan. Aku tidak membantah fakta itu._

' _Tidak peduli seberapa buruk kelakuannya, asal dia mempunyai wajah elok layaknya seorang artis korea, Sakura akan berlutut menyembahnya.'_

 _Dan itu adalah cap yang semua orang ditempelkan orang di jidat lebarku._

 _Benarkah begitu?_

 _Kadang aku jadi bingung sendiri kenapa mereka bisa berpikir begitu? Aku hanya menyukai pemuda tampan._

 _Ingat. Hanya menyukai._

 _Apakah menyukai pemuda tampan bisa dimasukkan sebagai kriteria pria idaman pendamping pasangan hidup?_

 _Mungkin iya._

 _Dan itulah yang mereka pikirkan tentang aku._

 _Namun kembali lagi tidak ada yang tahu isi hati seseorang. Bahkan aku sendiri masih tidak mengerti apa yang aku inginkan._

 _Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku selalu mendambakan hubungan dewasa seperti yang dijalin salah satu teman sekamarku. Hubungan yang lebih seperti seorang teman daripada kekasih. Hubungan tanpa ada drama di dalamnya._

 _Siapa yang tahan jika pasangan kita tidak memanggil kita dengan sebutan 'sayang'? Atau bahkan tidak cemburu jika satu sama lain sedang bersama dengan lawan jenis? Tidakkah menurutmu itu aneh?_

 _Namun keanehan inilah yang aku puja dari mereka. Gaya pacaran yang berkelas. Itu menurutku._

 _Sosok yang dewasa dan berkelas, yang mendukung setiap langkah yang aku ambil. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan kebiasaanku yang suka tebar pesona dan penuh dengan mulut manis kemodusanku pada para pemilik wajah tampan. Dan sekali lagi aku katakan, tidak ada ada yang tahu isi hatiku ini._

 _Apakah ini berarti aku merupakan penganut pepatah jenis pertama?_

 _Entahlah._

 _Sudah kukatakan aku juga tidak tahu apa yang aku inginkan._

 _Aku menyukai pemuda tampan. Itu sampul luarku._

 _Dan aku memuja pria dewasa. Itu isi hatiku._

 _Jadi yang mana yang bisa kau nilai?_

 _Apakah cover luarku?_

 _Lalu, kenapa isi hatiku berbeda dengan cover luarku? Bukankah tingkah laku mencerminkan isi hatiku?_

 _Atau isi hatiku?_

 _Lalu kenapa kini aku malah terlibat sebuah kisah tak terduga dengan seseorang pemuda tampan yang jauh dari kata dewasa?_

 _Apa aku juga akan ikut menjudge dirinya, seperti orang lain mencap jidat lebarku?_

 _Aku juga tidak tahu._

 _Mungkin aku akan tahu jawabannya di akhir cerita cintaku._

 _Dan, inilah kisahku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Judge story by Aegyo Yeodongsaeng**

 **A SasuSaku fiction AU for Sarver Contest Banjir Tomat Cerry 201** **5**

 **Judge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah gila, _forehead_!"

Sakura menutup rapat matanya saat suara membahana dari Ino –penghuni kamar asrama yang sama dengan dirinya selain Hinata– menembus gendang telinganya dengan spektakuler. Ia berdecak kesal sambil menoel gemas pipi gadis yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu dengan jari tangannya yang berlumur _cream_ kue. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Ino menepis tangannya kasar sebelum menghapus noda _cream_ di wajahnya.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak teriak-teriak? Kau membuatku telingaku sakit, _pig_!"

"Tidak sebelum kau menghentikan tabiatmu itu, _jidat_ lebar tidak waras!"

Sakura mendelik tidak suka pada Ino. Mungkin bila Hinata ada di sini, ia akan melerai perdebatan _duo_ gadis yang mempunyai kebiasaan suka berteriak-teriak jika sedang bertengkar itu. Sayangnya, sang gadis yang paling dewasa di antara mereka bertiga itu sedang menyusun angket untuk penelitian skripsi yang akan di ambilnya semester depan, jadi jangan harap itu akan terjadi.

"Cih, kau dan si mulut iblis itu juga punya tabiat yang sama tidak warasnya, _pig_ ,"

Ino mengangakan mulutnya tidak percaya mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Tidak waras katamu?! Adalah wajar bermanja-manjaan dan saling memanggil 'sayang' dengan kekasih sendiri, _forehead_!"

Ino berteriak frustasi. Sementara yang diteriaki hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Tidak waras baginya. Hubungan normal hanyalah seperti hubungan yang dijalin Shikamaru dan Hinata.

"Bukankah aku dan Sai sama saja? Kami sama-sama bermulut manis? Kalau dia boleh, kenapa aku tidak?"

Sakura menjawab dengan enteng sambil kembali fokus pada menghias kue yang ada di depannya saat ini. Dan itu sukses membuat Ino menepuk dahinya.

"Demi Tuhan, Sakura! Tidak peduli seberapa banyak pemuda tampan yang sudah kau gombali, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya! Itu terserah kau! Tapi kau sadar siapa yang menjadi incaranmu sekarang?!"

Sakura menoleh singkat dan mengangguk _innocent_ sebelum kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Menghias kue. Tinggal memberi nama di atasnya. Ia tidak tuli saat menangkap suara dengusan kasar di sebelahnya. Jangan tanya milik siapa.

"Kau pikir aku tidak waras sampai tidak mengetahui siapa dia?"

"Kau akan semakin tidak waras jika masih nekad melakukan niatmu itu,"

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

"Ayolah, Ino. Aku hanya berniat menggodanya. Tidak lebih. Aku juga tidak akan menjadikannya kekasihku. Jadi kau tenang saja,"

Ino menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Tapi dia..."

Selesai.

Belum selesai Ino berbicara, Sakura sudah berbalik menghadapnya, membuat sang gadis teralih atensinya menatap apa yang dipegang gadis gulali di depannya. Wajahnya dapat menunjukan betapa syoknya dia.

"Kau bercandakan?"

Sakura _cengengesan_ sambil menggeleng kemudian menatap penuh binar kue yang sudah selesai di hias dengan sebuah nama di atasnya.

"Dia muridmu, Sakura,"

" _Yes, you right. Welcome to mama my bunny student,"_

 _Bunny Beby_ Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mantap hendak menuju atap sekolah. Jam pelajaran keempat hari ini adalah jam pelajaran yang paling tidak disukainya. Sastra Jepang. Pelajaran yang menjengkelkan. Menurutnya.

Ia tidak terlalu menyukai Sastra. Menurutnya itu adalah mata pelajaran yang mempelajari hal-hal yang memuakkan. Tentang mencintai negara. Tentang mencintai budaya. Dan itu membuatnya berdecih sinis. Tidak ada cinta yang tulus di dunia ini. Manusia adalah makhluk egois.

Terlahir dengan otak cemerlang? Itu sudah pasti. Dia Uchiha. Siapapun tahu salah satu marga perintis politik paling fenomenal di jaman kakeknya itu. Dia hanya begitu malas untuk menonjolkan diri. Bukan karena tidak percaya diri. Dia tidak ingin menjadi seperti ibunya yang seorang politisi mengikuti jejak kakeknya yang juga berjaya pada masanya. Tapi akhirnya hanya menjadi seonggok daging tak bernyawa di tangan orang-orang yang tak memiliki jiwa.

Yah, dia hanyalah anak payah. Anak yang akhirnya terpuruk dibalik bayang-bayang kejayaan klannya. Anak yang akhirnya menyerah pada takdir yang sudah mengombang-ambingkannya selama ini.

Ibunya adalah tokoh dibalik semua revolusi pemerintahan kekaisaran yang memperjuangkan hak asasi pada masa itu. Dan kejujuran wanita inilah yang membuat nyawanya melayang dengan sia-sia.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Untuk apa jujur membela negara, kalau ini yang akhirnya wanita itu tuai. Mencintai negara? Itu benar-benar membuat perutnya mual.

Sementara, ayahnya bukanlah seorang politisi terkenal seperti ibunya. Laki-laki itu hanya seorang hakim yang tidak mempunyai hati nurani. Dari ayahnya inilah, Sasuke mengerti arti keegoisan dan kekuatan uang. Baginya semua manusia sama. Penuh keegoisan dan pemuja uang.

Ibunya?

Bukankah ibunya seorang yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk hak asasi manusia?

Apa ia masih bisa men _judge_ ibunya juga seperti itu?

Cih, ibunya sama saja. Manusia paling egois di dunia adalah ibunya. Sasuke tahu. Ia mengerti jika dunia politik tidak ada yang sepenuhnya bersih. Ia yakin apa yang sedang dipejuangkan ibunyapun, ada pihak-pihak yang mempunyai maksud tersendiri di baliknya. Dan Sasuke yakin ibunya juga pasti tahu itu. Tapi wanita itu dengan egoisnya, tetap melakukan niatnya itu tanpa memikirkan ia dan kakaknya. Bagaimana kehidupan anak-anaknya jika terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya.

Dan sekarang, itu menjadi kenyataan. Sejak berumur lima tahun, Sasuke sudah hidup tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu. Ia memang tidak kekurangan apapun, karena keluarga mereka bukanlah golongan miskin. Mereka tetap dipertahankan oleh negara dalam kasta bangsawan, walau memang semenjak kematian ibunya, klannya tidak begitu berjaya lagi seperti lima belas tahun yang lalu saat ia masih berusia empat tahun. Ia dan kakaknya juga seluruh keturunan kakeknya, bahkan dibiayai hidup dan kuliah mereka hingga profesor oleh negara untuk mendapatkan bibit-bibit Uchiha baru yang bisa memimpin dan membela negara ini seperti yang dilakukan ibunya.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Membela negara? Yang benar saja. Negara tidak bisa mengembalikan ibunya. Lalu untuk apa ia membela negara? Untuk mati sia-sia seperti ibunya? Jangan membuatnya tertawa. Walau ia di sekolahkan sampai profesorpun, ia tidak akan sudi. Ia berjanji selepas _High School_ nanti, ia akan keluar dari bayang-bayang negara. Ia akan pergi menentukan hidupnya sendiri.

" _Pig_! Kau lama sekali!"

Suara melengking perempuan membuyarkan lamunannya. Spontan ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke arah sumber suara. Sekelebat warna _pink_ yang akhir-akhir ini sering muncul mendadak di sekitarnya dan mengganggu hidupnya kini berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya.

Tentu saja, ia melewati daerah kekuasaannya. Ruang UKS. Sang gadis yang tidak menyadari eksistensinya itu tampak sedang bercakak pinggang sambil melotot menatap seorang gadis yang tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke arahnya.

Sasuke menatap datar gadis itu. Gadis mahasiswa kedokteran yang bekerja sambilan menjadi dokter UKS sekaligus guru ektrakulikuler PMR di sekolahnya. Gadis yang membuat dirinya menjadi populer akhir-akhir ini karena aksi kurang kerjaannya pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu mendengus mengingatnya.

Sasuke memang tampan dan kaya. Semua orang tahu itu.

Tapi ia bukan satu-satunya siswa yang tampan dan kaya di sekolah ini. Banyak yang serupa dengan dirinya. Dan lagi, sifat buruknya yang anti sosial, egois dan bermulut pedas membuat _point_ tampan dalam dirinya menjadi _minus_. Bahkan ia tidak segan-segan berbicara dan berlaku kasar pada perempuan. Dan jangan lupakan catatan kenakalan lainnya seperti kedapatan merokok di sekolah dan berkelahi. Jadi intinya, sudah tidak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk menjadi populer. Dan ia mensyukuri hal tersebut.

Namun, hari-hari ketenangannya sirna saat ia bertemu dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang populer dikalangan siswa karena sifatnya yang menyayangi para murid. Gadis yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar saat ia dibawa temannya ke UKS dengan wajah lebam parah setelah ia berkelahi dengan siswa _High School_ lain di depan sekolahnya.

"Ya Tuhan, _beby_ tampan! Apa yang terjadi dengan wajah tampanmu ini?! Apa yang Tuhan pikirkan sampai ia menciptakan makhluk yang tetap tampan walau _bonyok_ seperti ini?! _Come to mama, bunny beby_! Aku tidak akan membiarkan salah satu keindahan dunia ini sirna! Akan ku kembalikan wajah rupawanmu!"

Sasuke masih ingat bagaimana _cengo_ nya wajah teman yang mengantarkannya saat mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Ia sungguh takjub dengan makhluk ajaib di hadapannya ini. Apa yang dipikirkan gadis ini? Dia pasti sudah gila.

Setelah pertemuan singkat itu, Sasuke pikir hidupnya akan kembali normal seperti biasa. Ia pikir akan kembali menjadi Sasuke yang tidak pernah dianggap. Kenyataannya semua tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan. Ia bahkan yakin bahwa malam-malam sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah bermimpi yang menjadi pertanda buruk untuk semua hal yang di alaminya kini.

Gadis itu kembali menghantui hari-harinya. Entah darimana ia tahu kelasnya, gadis itu selalu muncul disaat yang tidak terduga. Entah waktu jam istirahat ataupun dengan alasan apapun jika sedang dalam jam pelajaran.

Contohnya saat ia mengantarkan seorang siswa sekelasnya yang terkilir saat jam pelajaran olahraga untuk kembali ke kelas setelah ia memberikan pertolongan pertama. Dari ringisan di wajah siswa itu, Sasuke tahu kalau sang pasien masih bisa berjalan walau tanpa bantuan sang calon dokter. Apalagi saat Sasuke melihat gadis itu menatapnya...

"Eh, ada Sasuke- _kun_... Semangat belajar ya Sasuke- _kun_!"

Saat itu juga Sasuke tahu, kalau mengantar sang siswa hanyalah motif gadis _pink_ menyebalkan itu. Sudah jangan ditanya lagi betapa kesalnya sang pemuda Uchiha saat semua teman sekelasnya menyorakinya.

Atau kejadian seminggu yang lalu, saat jam istirahat, seorang anak kelas XI mendatanginya dengan wajah ketakutan sambil menyerahkan kotak berisi kue kepadanya.

"Ini dari Sakura- _sensei_ ,"

Adik kelasnya itu langsung kabur setelah mengatakannya. Dan menjadi obyek ledekan teman-teman sekelasnya adalah yang harus ia terima setelah itu. Ia hanya mendengus saat teman-temannya meminta izin untuk mencicipi kue dari Sakura. Ia juga tidak peduli saat kue yang bertuliskan ' _Bunny Beby_ Sasuke _'_ diatasnya itu, di habiskan teman-teman sekelasnya. Yang dipikirkannya saat ini adalah gadis _pink_ yang membuatnya sangat kesal itu.

Apa maksud gadis itu? Apa ia menyukainya? Apakah ia tidak pernah mendengar tentang rumor keberandalan Sasuke? Bahkan gadis itu sendiri adalah saksi mata dari wajah lebamnya yang menjadi bukti betapa anarkisnya pemuda itu. Apa ia buta?

Semenjak kejadian gila beruntun itu, ia mulai populer dan menjadi bahan pembicaraan adik kelas yang dulu sering menganggapnya sebelah mata. Bukan lagi sebuah obrolan miring tentangnya, tapi obrolan yang menjurus hubungannya dengan Sakura. Dan ini sungguh mengesalkan. Sasuke merasa sedikit terusik akan hal ini.

Namun sadar atau tidak, terlepas dari kepopuleran yang menurutnya menyusahkan itu, ia jadi lebih dekat dengan teman sekelasnya. Dan itu membuat hidupnya lebih ringan akhir-akhir ini. Dan semua itu karena kekonyolan dari gadis _pink_ gila di hadapannya itu.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya tipis.

" _Gomen, forehead_. Aku ada masalah di kampus tadi,"

Sasuke melihat bagaimana sang gadis mendengus kesal sambil melirik jamnya singkat.

"Untung masih ada waktu setengah jam,"

Gadis yang akhirnya Sasuke ketahui bernama Ino itu hanya tersenyum sadis kemudian menepuk bahunya, membuat Sakura mau tak mau meringis melihatnya.

"Masih untung aku mau datang,"

"Te.. terima kasih ya, Ino. Maaf merepotkanmu,"

Ino menjitak kepala Sakura sebelum kembali mengomel.

"Seperti jarang merepotkanku saja kau ini. Sudah sana! Profesor Kakashi yang tampan kesayanganmu itu, pasti sudah menunggu!"

Setelah melalui sesi _cengengesan_ sebelumnya, akhirnya sang gadis berlari meninggalkan gadis pirang yang hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkahnya.

"Dasar gadis aneh,"

Ino tercekat dan berbalik cepat. Matanya melebar saat melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya kini.

Uchiha Sasuke?

Ino yakin ini bukan ilusi. Ia yakin melihatnya. Sasuke melewatinya dengan wajah kesal. Pemuda itu bahkan menabrak bahu seorang siswa yang membawa setumpuk buku di tangannya hingga terjungkal jatuh. Ino tersentak dan spontan berteriak.

"Hey! Hati-hati kalau jalan!"

Ia bergegas menolong sang siswa mengumpulkan buku-bukunya dan terkejut mendapati sang penabrak yang menjauh tanpa berusaha menolong temannya.

"Tunjukan sopan santunmu, anak muda!"

Ino berdiri dengan gagah berani saat ia melihat punggung itu berhenti namun tidak berbalik. Benar-benar sombong. Apa ini sosok yang diteriaki oleh Sakura setiap hari? Gadis itu sudah gila.

"Daripada mengurusi urusanku, lebih baik kau ceramahi temanmu itu untuk tidak mempermainkan perasaan orang lain,"

Heh?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke ingin meyakini kalau gadis merah muda itu sama saja dengan manusia egois lainnya. Ia ingin meyakini gadis itu suka mempermainkan pemuda-pemuda tampan hanya untuk kesenangan pribadinya.

Tapi apa yang terjadi hari ini membuatnya harus berpikir ulang tentang itu.

"Hentikan kalian!"

Ia melihatnya.

Ia melihat gadis merah muda itu mencoba melerai dua orang anak kelas XI yang sedang berkelahi.

Buaghh.

Sasuke tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa kemarin ia kesal saat teman pirang Sakura menyebutkan nama seorang pria yang sedang menunggu gadis itu. Ia tidak mengerti maksud kata-kata yang ia lontarkan pada Ino untuk memberitahu Sakura agar tidak mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus mati-matian meyakini kalau Sakura sama seperti manusia egois lainnya.

Bahkan ia juga tidak mengerti, kenapa saat ini tanpa sadar kakinya berlari ke arah Sakura, saat melihat gadis itu terjerembab mencium lantai sebagai akibat dari pukulan salah satu siswa yang berkelahi.

Buaghhh.

Ia tidak mengerti saat, dengan emosinya ia menarik kerah siswa yang berdiri terpaku melihat Sakura yang terpukul olehnya, kemudian memukul balik wajah siswa tersebut dengan brutal.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Buaghh! Buaghh!

"Hentikan, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya saat ini bisa hilang kendali hanya karena ada yang menyakiti gadis _pink_ itu. Seolah itu juga menyakiti hatinya.

Dan ia semakin tidak mengerti saat gadis _pink_ itu berlari menghampiri siswa yang terkapar karena pukulannya itu sambil menangis setelah berhasil memisahkan mereka.

Bukankah anak itu yang sudah membuat hidung dan mulutnya berdarah? Lalu kenapa ia berlaku seolah dia yang salah? Matanya menatap Sakura yang memberi intruksi dengan panik disela-sela tangisannya pada siswa yang sudah mulai berkerumun menonton kekacauan itu, untuk mengangkat kedua anak yang terluka.

Kenapa?

Gadis itu sendiri dengan langkah oleng mulai menyeret langkahnya menuju UKS sebelum sebuah cekalan menghentikannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Ia mencoba menahan tangisnya saat menatap kedua mata elang Sasuke.

"Mau kemana?"

Sakura mencoba tersenyum dengan wajah lebam yang terlihat syok itu.

"Ten...tentu saja mengobati mereka,"

Bukan.

Bukan itu yang ingin Sasuke dengar. Seharusnya gadis ini mengatakan akan mengobati lukanya sendiri, dan bukannya malah memikirkan dua bocah tengik yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini. Rahangnya mengeras. Cengkeraman ditangan Sakura mengencang dan itu membuat sang gadis meringis.

Detik berikutnya hal yang sama sekali tidak ada dalam benak Sakura terjadi. Sasuke menggendongnya. Gadis itu terkejut dan sontak memberontak.

"Diamlah bodoh!"

Bentakan Sasuke membuat tubuh Sakura menegang seketika. Airmata yang tadi berusaha ditahan, tumpah lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kata-kata dingin dari Sasuke membuat Sakura semakin terisak. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya.

Bukan.

Ia menggertakkan gigi bukan karena Sakura yang malah menangis mendengar pertanyaannya. Tapi lebih karena ia benar-benar tidak mengerti pertanyaannya sendiri. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Untuk apa ia menanyakan hal itu. Harusnya ia tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. Kenapa ia bernada marah begitu hanya untuk menanyakan hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya?

Dan kini ia menyadari...

Ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ino berdiri kaku di depan pintu ruangan yang ia ketahui adalah UKS. Mata birunya menatap tak percaya pada pandangan yang tersaji di depannya kini. Mungkin jika yang dilihat adalah Sakura yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri karena terkena pukulan saat melerai muridnya yang berkelahi seperti yang dikatakan guru yang meneleponnya, mungkin ia tidak akan heran. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya kini lebih mengejutkan dari berita Sakura yang pingsan.

Seorang siswa yang ia ketahui bernama Sasuke, sedang menunggui Sakura.

"Kau sudah datang?"

Ino tercekat mendengar suara dari tubuh yang kini membelakanginya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia pingsan,"

Ino mendengus mendengarnya. Kalau itu ia sudah tahu. Yang ingin dia tanyakan adalah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka, kenapa pemuda ini bisa di sini?

Pertanyaannya harus tertahan di tenggorokannya saat ia melihat Sasuke berdiri, berbalik dan berjalan ke arahnya. Ia menyipit waspada. Dan Ino kembali mengerutkan alisnya saat ia mendapati sang pemuda melewatinya.

"Kenapa kau disini?

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Untuk beberapa saat suasana hening yang tercipta. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian suara sepatu yang membentur lantai kembali terdengar, menandakan sang pemilik kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kepala Sekolah yang memintaku menjaganya,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ino tidak pernah merasa seresah seperti ini sebelumnya. Kejadian pertemuan tak disengajanya dengan Uchiha Sasuke beberapa kali terakhir ini, benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya. Terlebih pertemuan terakhirnya dengan pemuda itu seminggu yang lalu, saat menjaga Sakura yang pingsan.

Ia sudah mendengar langsung dari Karin- _nee_ , kakak sepupu Sakura yang merupakan Kepala Sekolah di sekolah Sasuke, tentang kronologi kejadian di UKS saat itu. Karin menceritakan bagaimana Sakura yang pingsan karena syok, setelah beberapa saat sempat bertahan untuk mengobati dua anak didiknya.

Dan ia juga bercerita bahwa tidak pernah meminta Sasuke untuk menjaga Sakura. Dia sudah menyuruh pemuda itu untuk kembali ke kelasnya setelah mengobati luka Sakura. Dia bahkan tidak tahu jika ternyata pemuda itu menunggui Sakura sampai Ino datang.

Karena inilah Ino sedikit merasa cemas. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan pemuda itu? Bagaimana jika ia menganggap serius semua kelakuan Sakura selama ini?

"Sakura, hentikanlah kebiasaanmu memuja berlebihanmu pada pemuda-pemuda yang kau anggap tampan itu?"

Sakura yang sudah terlalu sering mendengar ceramah yang sama dari Ino itu hanya mendengus bosan dan mengacuhkannya.

"Aku sedang berbicara denganmu, _forehead_!"

Ino menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya, membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku mendengarmu, Ino. Apa kau tidak bosan berbicara hal yang sama hampir setiap hari?"

Sungguh, Sakura sedikit heran. Seminggu ini Ino selalu membicarakan hal yang sama. Dan yang membuatnya lebih heran, Ino memberitahunya tidak dengan menggebu-gebu seperti biasa. Cenderung seperti memohon. Seperti ada yang ia khawatirkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menjalin hubungan saja, Sakura? Aku ingat dari lahir kau belum pernah pacaran,"

Spontan Sakura menoleh sengit dan melotot menatap gadis pirang itu.

"Kau mau menghinaku?! _Single_ begini banyak yang suka padaku, aku hanya belum menemukan yang tepat saja!"

"Ya sudah! Kenapa kau tidak coba menerima salah satu dari mereka?!"

Ino jadi ikut terpancing kesal.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Bukankah ia jelas-jelas mengejarmu? Cobalah menjalin hubungan dengannya!"

"Kau ingin aku mati tuli karena keberisikannya?!"

Ino menatap Sakura dongkol.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Neji? Ku pikir dia juga menyukaimu?!"

"Ino, dia itu _overprotective_ , ia bukan tipeku..."

"Lalu tipemu seperti apa?! Seperti Shikamaru?! Yang dewasa?!"

Sudah tidak kuasa menahan kekesalannya, akhirnya si gadis pirang berteriak memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Itu kau tahu,"

Hidung Ino kembang kempis mendengar ucapan enteng Sakura. Tidak tahukah gadis _pink_ itu kalau dirinya terindikasi memicu sesuatu yang buruk di masa depan.

"Sudahlah Ino. Aku tak ingin melanjutkan acara perjodohan yang kau usulkan ini. Kau tahu bagaimana akukan? Aku lebih memikirkan cita-citaku untuk saat ini. Karena itu aku hanya akan mencari pria dewasa yang mau mengerti keinginanku. Jadi berhentilah berpikir akan ada skandal aku jatuh cinta pada anak ingusan itu. Demi Tuhan Ino, aku sudah gila jika berhubungan dengannya. Aku hanya menyukai wajah tampannya saja. Titik,"

Ino menatap Sakura frustasi. Ada raut khawatir di wajahnya. Sakura terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari situasi yang terjadi.

"Daripada kau marah-marah terus, bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku makan di _Akimichi's Resto_? Karin- _nee_ mau memperkenalkan seseorang padaku,"

Ino menghela nafas menatap punggung yang kini mulai beranjak menjauhinya itu. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak. Perlahan akhirnya ia melangkah mengikuti Sakura.

Entahlah.

Semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ino, coba lihat! Ada Siwon!"

Omelan Ino tentang kekesalannya karena Karin- _nee_ yang membatalkan rencananya, terputus saat suara Sakura menggema di telinganya. Matanya spontan menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk gadis itu dengan beringas.

Jangan salah. Walaupun sering bertengkar dengan Sakura, mereka sangat kompak saat berhadapan dengan segala hal yang berbau Korea. Karena itu, tidak heran jika saat ini ia sama berapi-apinya saat mendengar nama Siwon dari mulut gadis _pink_ itu.

"Mana, _forehead_?!" ucapnya sambil celingukan kanan kiri.

"Itu! Yang berambut merah!"

Ino _cengo_ di tempat, melihat siapa yang dimaksud Sakura. Seorang pria berambut merah yang tampak kebingungan mencari seseorang. Spontan saja ia langsung menjitak kepala gadis gulali itu.

"Aw, sakit Ino!"

"Kau ini benar-benar..!"

Sakura manyun sambil memegang kepalanya, namun kembali senyum-senyum penuh maksud menatap pria berambut merah tadi.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Ino menatap curiga Sakura yang kini mengambil posisi berdiri.

"Sayang kalau Siwon di sia-siakan," katanya sambil mengedip seksi pada Ino yang membuat gadis itu meringis jijik.

Ino menggeleng-geleng tak habis pikir menatap sosok yang kini berlari histeris mendekati pemuda yang dipanggil Siwon itu.

"Kyaaa! Siwon _oppa_!"

Ino menepuk jidatnya. Teriakan Sakura mengundang perhatian dari sekelilingnya. Gadis itu benar-benar sudah tidak waras.

Pemuda yang diteriaki sedikit terkejut saat mendapati seorang gadis berlari ke arahnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan orang yang dipanggil gadis itu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakangnya. Siwon? Rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

Ia semakin terbelalak terkejut saat sang gadis memeluk tubuhnya dan menempel erat seperti perangko. Pemuda itu bingung harus berbuat apa dengan gadis yang memeluknya erat itu. Ia tidak membalas pelukan sang gadis dan malah menunduk minta maaf pada orang-orang yang merasa terganggu dengan aksi mereka.

Sedikit bernafas lega saat tak ada lagi yang menatap ke arah mereka, Siwon palsu itu kemudian menatap geli pada gadis ini. Sepertinya ia salah orang.

"Nona, sepertinya kau salah orang,"

Sakura pura-pura kaget dan mendongak menatap sang pemuda.

"Oh iya..." katanya _innocent_.

Pemuda didepannya sedikit gemas melihatnya.

" _Sorry_ , aku pikir kau Siwon _oppa_..."

 _Oppa_? Bukankah itu Bahasa Korea?

" _Member boyband_ kesukaanku,"

Pemuda itu _speechless_ seketika. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian kekehan geli kembali keluar dari bibirnya. Kini pemuda itu tahu apa maksud gadis bersurai merah muda yang menatapnya berbinar-binar itu. Sepertinya sang gadis mempunyai motif terselubung padanya.

"Kau sungguh lucu, Nona,"

"Kenalkan, aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura,"

Pemuda itu spontan menghentikan kekehannya dan tertegun. Bukan. Bukan karena Sakura dengan beraninya mengulurkan tangan dan memperkenalkan namanya. Tapi karena nama gadis itu.

"Haruno...Sakura?"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung saat pemuda itu tidak membalas uluran tangannya dan malah mengeja namanya.

"Ah, maaf..."

Pemuda itu merasa sedikit bersalah saat mengerti raut wajah Sakura dan balas menjabat tangan gadis itu.

"Aku Sabaku Gaara,"

Sakura tersenyum sumringah saat melihat uluran tangannya disambut dan akhirnya mengetahui siapa nama sang Siwon tampan di hadapannya ini.

"Jadi Haruno- _san_..."

"Sakura- _chan_ ," koreksi Sakura yang membuat Gaara meringis menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ah, baiklah Sakura ehm – _chan_? Apa kau kesini untuk makan malam?"

Sakura tersenyum senang setelah sebelumnya memberi pelototan mengancam pada pemuda di depannya ini, saat ia ragu untuk memanggil nama Sakura dengan _suffix_ – _chan_.

"Hmm.. sebenarnya aku sudah makan. Tapi kalau Gaara- _kun_ ingin makan, aku bersedia menemani,"

Sakura tersenyum super lebar yang membuat sang pemuda kembali tersenyum geli sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya mendengar Sakura dengan percaya diri memanggilnya dengan _suffix –kun._

"Tidak...Tidak usah. Tadinya aku mencari seseorang. Tapi nampaknya ia tidak ada di sini.."

Pemuda itu lalu mengacak rambut Sakura gemas sambil masih mempertahankan senyumannya. Sakura sampai merona melihatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kuantar pulang?"

Bagai mendapat _jackpot_ satu juta _yen_ , Sakura terpaku di tempat. Namun, detik berikutnya ia langsung mengangguk brutal sambil memekik tertahan dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Gaara terkekeh geli menatap tingkahnya. Ia kemudian memberikan lengannya pada Sakura yang langsung di sambut antusias oleh sang gadis. Tanpa menunggu lama, Gaarapun membawa sang gadis keluar dari _restorant_ tersebut.

Baru beberapa langkah, Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh dan mengedipkan matanya pada Ino yang kini menatap tak percaya pada mereka. Ia kemudian memberi gerakan kode untuk berbicara pada gadis itu dengan melirik ke arah Gaara kemudian membentuk huruf "O" dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya, sebelum kembali melenggang pergi bersama pangeran tampannya.

Ino kini hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya dengan tangan kanan yang sikunya bertumpu di meja setelah menerima kode rahasia dari gadis yang kini mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Sepertinya gadis gila itu layak menerima penghargaan.

Krakk.

Ino masih ingin mengumpati Sakura sebelum suara gelas yang pecah tertahan membuatnya mau tak mau mengalihkan atensinya pada sumber suara.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa? Kau mencengkeram gelasmu terlalu erat. Tanganmu berdarah,"

Bagai disambar petir, tubuh Ino lemas seketika melihat mata elang itu memandang ke arah pintu keluar dengan tatapan yang sarat akan kemarahan. Ia menatap tegang pemuda yang kini berdiri, menggeserkan kasar kursinya, mengacuhkan sopan santun pada seorang pria paruh baya sedang bersamanya dan berjalan cepat melewati meja Ino tanpa mempedulikan pemuda serupa dengannya yang memanggil namanya.

 _Stupid_ Sakura.

Sepertinya apa yang ia takutkan akan menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ada yang aneh hari ini.

Sakura merasakannya saat ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor menuju ruangan tempatnya bekerja. Di kanan kirinya ada beberapa gerombolan siswa yang sedang membicarakan gosipnya masing-masing. Diantaranya sesekali Sakura menangkap nama yang tidak asing di telinganya.

Sasuke?

Ia menajamkan telinganya untuk dapat mendengar apa yang sedang dibicarakan anak-anak itu. Dulu, saat pertama kali ia datang ke sekolah ini, ia sering mendengar gosip miring tentang pemuda itu.

Kini pemuda itu sedikit banyak sudah mulai berubah reputasinya. Mereka memang sudah berhenti bergosip miring tentang Sasuke. Namun, itu semua berganti dengan gosip kedekatannya dengan Sakura yang membuat gadis itu harus dipanggil kepala sekolah dan diceramahi oleh sepupunya itu. Untung gadis berambut merah itu akhirnya mau mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Yep, tidak akan ada skandal antara dirinya dan Uchiha muda itu. Sasuke bukan _tipe_ Sakura. Sakura hanya ingin mendekati pemuda itu. Siapa tahu dengan cara _lebay_ Sakura bisa membuat anak itu terbuka padanya.

Karin hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menggelang-geleng kepalanya pasrah mendengar keentengan jawaban Sakura.

"Kapan kau berubah?"

Dan akhirnya kalimat keramat itulah yang meluncur dari mulut Karin.

Sakura mengangkatkan bahunya cuek saat gagal menguping pembicaraan dari salah satu gerombolan karena telinganya berdengung mendengar suara-suara di sekelilingnya. Atensinya teralih saat ia menyadari sosok yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Ia langsung tersenyum sumringah dan melambai.

"Sasuke-k.. eh?"

Sakura tercekat.

Tidak. Kalau masalah diabaikan Sakura sudah biasa. Hanya saja Sasuke hari ini sungguh berbeda. Auranya sangat tidak mengenakkan. Secuek-cuek apapun Sasuke ia pasti akan sedikit melirik saat Sakura mulai mencari perhatiannya sebelum kemudian mendengus dan pergi. Tapi ini?

Ia seperti tidak mendengar Sakura. Melirik saja tidak. Bahkan Sakura sama sekali tidak mendengar suara dengusannya. Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Sakura sukses membelalakan matanya. Sasuke melangkah mendekati seorang gadis yang melambai energik ke arahnya dan mencium bibirnya.

"Ternyata gosip itu benar, Sasuke..."

"Ternyata Shion, cih pasangan tidak tahu malu,"

"Cocoklah... sesama jalang. Untung bukan Sakura- _sensei_ ,"

Seketika sekeliling riuh membicarakan dua siswa yang sedang berciuman di muka umum itu.

Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa saat ini dadanya terasa sesak sampai ia susah bernafas. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa matanya kini terasa panas dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia memaksakan senyumnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah ia pergi dari sini? Beberapa siswa mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

"Lihat kelakuannya, Sakura- _sensei_! Benar-benar tidak tahu malu!,"

Sakura menoleh menatap siswa tersebut.

"Benar! Dasar sok tampan! Sekarang mau tebar pesona, eh?! Kalau bukan karena Sakura- _sensei_ dia tidak akan menjadi setenar ini!" komentar siswa yang lain.

"Untung gosip Sakura- _sensei_ dengannya adalah bohong! Aku yakin Sakura- _sensei_ cuma mau membesarkan hatinya supaya dia bersemangat dan berubah, sama seperti yang Sakura- _sensei_ lakukan pada siswa lain! Bukan karena Sakura- _sensei_ benar-benar suka padanya!"

"Kau benar! Tidak mungkin Sakura- _sensei_ yang baik hati menyukai anak berandal sepertinya!"

"Benar! Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih! Dia malah berciuman di depan malaikat penolongnya dengan jalang itu!"

Sakura menghela nafas, berusaha untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang kini entah mengapa jadi sedikit kacau. Mungkin karena komentar-komentar negatif yang ia dengar. Benarkah? Entahlah. Ia tersenyum kemudian menoleh pada siswa-siswanya itu.

"Sudah! Daripada kalian menggosip disini, lebih baik kalian masuk ke dalam kelas. Bukankah jam pelajaran akan mulai?"

Mereka menggerutu namun tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Sakura. Ada dua siswa yang memeluknya manja dan ada yang membungkuk hormat sebelum masuk kelas, membuat Sakura terkekeh melihatnya.

Gadis itu kembali memandang pasangan Sasuke-Shion dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum kemudian berbalik dan melangkah kakinya cepat tanpa menyadari kalau tindakannya itu membuat tangan Sasuke mencengkeram rambut Shion sebagai pelampiasan.

"Ukhh..Sash..sukeh.."

Sasuke melepas dekapannya pada tubuh Shion begitu sosok Sakura sudah tidak terlihat oleh matanya.

"Pergilah,"

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke berbalik dan hendak melangkah pergi sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku kekasihmu kan?"

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memperlakukanku seperti seorang kekasih?"

"Kau yang memintaku menjadi kekasihmu,"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menolakku saja kalau tidak ingin menjadi kekasihku?!"

"Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolakmu,"

Shion mencengkeram erat ujung roknya. Matanya memanas. Dia terdiam sesaat sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Kau menyukai Sakura- _sensei_?"

Tubuh Sasuke sedikit menegang untuk sesaat dan itu semua tidak luput dari pandangan Shion. Ia tersenyum miris.

"Bukan urusanmu,"

Bobol juga pertahanan Shion. Airmatanya berjatuhan tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan.. Tapi jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Buka pintunya, _forehead_! Aku tahu kau ada di dalam! Aku akan mendobrak kalau kau masih bersikeras tidak membuka!"

Sakura mendengus nafasnya keras-keras. Ia mungkin bisa mengacuhkan sahabatnya itu dan berpura-pura tidak ada di _apartement_ nya kemarin dan beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi mendengar ancaman Ino kali ini ia yakin gadis itu tidak main-main.

Sakura memang sudah beberapa hari tidak pulang ke asrama dengan alasan menginap di _apartement_ temannya. Tapi sepertinya Ino tidak bisa dibohongi. Gadis itu langsung menghubungi teman-temannya untuk menanyakan keberadaannya.

Dan disinilah akhirnya gadis itu berada sekarang. _Apartement_ Sakura. Kemana lagi Sakura akan pergi jika tidak _apartement_ nya atau rumah sepupunya? Setelah beberapa kali mendatangi _apartement_ Sakura, ternyata Ino tidak menyerah begitu saja.

Suara pintu dibuka membatalkan niat Ino yang memang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang mendobrak pintu di depannya.

"Ada apa, _pig_?"

Ino melotot mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya seperti itu! Ada apa denganmu?! Kau seperti mengucilkan dirimu?! Kau bahkan menolak saat aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan pemuda-pemuda tampan?!"

Sakura menghela nafasnya kemudian diam. Dan itu membuat Ino semakin bingung dengan tingkahnya. Sakura selalu berapi-api jika berbicara tentang pemuda tampan. Ia menatap dalam gadis itu.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Kali ini dia berbicara sedikit lembut.

"Hanya ada beberapa masalah, Ino. Kau tidak usah cemas,"

Ino menatap tidak percaya pada Sakura yang sedang memaksa tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, kau selalu bisa bercerita padaku?"

Kini Sakura tersenyum tulus.

"Aku akan berbicara jika _mood_ ku mulai sedikit membaik. Aku janji,"

Ino hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Ia mengerti Sakura. Gadis itu tidak akan menceritakan masalahnya sebelum keadaan dan suasana hatinya kembali membaik. Dasar gadis sok kuat.

Tapi yang membuat Ino mengalah adalah karena ia tahu Sakura adalah gadis yang tangguh. Ia pasti akan memberitahu masalahnya jika ia benar-benar merasa tidak sanggup menyelesaikannya. Jadi, selama ia belum mengadu pada Ino, itu berarti sang gadis merasa sanggup mengatasinya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan mengasingkan dirimu terus. Kau membuatku khawatir. Pulanglah ke asrama. Hinata merindukanmu,"

Setelah Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum, Ino kemudian menyerahkan sebuah map biru padanya.

"Permohonanmu untuk ikut _team_ ke pedalaman Afrika disetujui Profesor Kakashi. Kau diminta untuk menemuinya hari Rabu untuk ikut pemantapan _team._ Jika kau tidak datang, kau akan didiskualifikasi. _Geez_..kau yang bersembunyi seperti ini membuat kabar ini susah sampai padamu..."

Dunia Sakura bagai terputar seketika. Suara Ino tentang permohonannya untuk ikut _team_ yang memang hanya diperuntukkan bagi laki-laki itu, berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Tunggu.

Itu berarti cita-citanya terkabul bukan?

Lalu kenapa ia tidak merasa bahagia? Ia malah seperti kehilangan sesuatu?

Ia bahkan sampai mengacuhkan Ino yang mulai menceramahi kepergiannya.

"Itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan. Jangan lupa temui Profesor Kakashi, ya? Aku pulang dulu. _Jaa ne_ ,"

Ino berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang kini hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Perlahan tangannya membuka map di tangannya. Ini tidak bohong. Ada tanda tangan Profesor Kakashi di formulir terdepan di map itu. Setetes airmata jatuh menuruni pipinya, dilanjutkan dengan tetes-tetes lainnya. Ia langsung menutup map itu dan memeluknya.

Ia menangis dalam diam. Bukan. Bukan tangis bahagia karena cita-citanya tercapai. Ia tahu itu. Lalu untuk apa ia menangis?

Tiba-tiba ia teringat Sasuke. Dan itu membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Ia tidak tahu kenapa. Tangisnya mengeras. Ia semakin terisak tanpa tahu ada sepasang mata yang memandangnya penuh tanya.

Ino.

Gadis itu tahu ada yang salah dengan Sakura. Permohonan pengabdian diri ke pedalaman tertinggal itu, sudah Sakura perjuangkan dari setahun yang lalu. Berpetualang mengelilingi dunia dan mengabdikan dirinya adalah impiannya sejak kecil. Seharusnya kabar ini adalah jawaban dari segala penantiannya.

Tapi kenapa gadis itu bertingkah seperti ada yang terampas darinya? Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Yah, Ino kenal Sakura. Sangat mengenalnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura sedang mempertahankan senyumnya saat Shion menceritakan hari-hari bahagianya bersama Sasuke padanya. Ia ikut tertawa saat gadis itu tertawa dan beberapa kali merespon untuk menutupi rasa sesak yang kini ia rasakan. Sakura sendiri sampai sekarang masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya.

Shion datang ke ruangannya sejak jam pelajaran kelima tadi dengan alasan sakit _maag_. Setelah meminum obat, ia sepertinya mulai membaik dan akhirnya bisa bercerita panjang lebar.

"Lalu kami akhirnya memutuskan memilih pilihan pertama menonton bioskop, karena lelah berdebat. _Ha..ha..ha_ ,"

Sakura ikut tertawa mendengar cerita gadis itu.

"Lalu..lalu setelah dari bioskop, kami makan sesuai rencana kedua. Aku sempat berpikir kenapa.. _hiks_..kenapa kami harus.. _hiks_.."

Eh?

" _Hiks_..kenapa kami harus berdebat kalau akhirnya kami melakukan semua hal sesuai rencana..."

Sakura panik karena setelah Shion menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia, ia malah terisak pilu.

" _Hey_ , ada apa Shion- _chan_? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Sakura mendekati dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Kenapa..kenapa dia tidak pernah menganggapku?"

Sakura mengelus punggung Shion dengan panik.

"Kenapa ia tidak pernah melihatku?"

"Shh..Shion- _chan_ , sebenarnya ada apa? Jangan menangis, _hime_ ,"

"Kenapa harus kau?"

Deg.

Gerakan mengelus punggung Shion berhenti seketika.

"Kenapa harus kau yang disukai Sasuke?"

Ia tidak salah dengarkan?

"Aku berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatku membencimu, _sensei._.."

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya di punggung Shion.

"Tapi sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa membencimu. Kau sangat baik.."

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya panik. Sasuke menyukainya? Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, _sensei_?"

"..."

"Aku mencintainya..."

"Tidak ada..."

Shion tidak menyahut Sakura yang tiba-tiba memotong kata-katanya. Ia hanya terus terisak.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau lakukan..."

Kepalan tangan Sakura mengendur. Menyisakan telapak tangan yang kini kembali mengelus punggung Shion.

"Kau hanya perlu terus mencintainya.."

Setitik airmata kini mengalir menuruni pipinya tanpa ada satu orangpun yang tahu.

"Aku yang akan pergi,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Sudah berlalu sebulan semenjak kejadian bersama Shion di ruangan ini. Dan sekarang adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk melihat ruangan itu sebelum ada penghuni baru yang menempatinya.

Menghela nafas sejenak, Sakura akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada tumpukan kardus yang berisi barang-barang miliknya. Sesaat kemudian matanya memandang sosok Ino yang kini berdiri di depan pintu dengan nafas yang tidak teratur. Sepertinya ia habis berlari.

"Kau sudah siap? Maaf aku terlambat,"

"Kau selalu terlambat disaat pentingku, Ino. Kalau aku ketinggalan pesawat, kau yang akan kubunuh,"

Ino mendengus kesal.

"Masih untung aku mau membantumu,"

Sakura terkekeh kemudian tersenyum penuh arti menatap Ino.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Ino. Maaf merepotkanmu. Aku akan selalu merindukanmu,"

Ino mendengus dengan mata yang tiba-tiba berair.

"Seperti jarang menyusahkanku saja kau ini,"

Ino menjitak pelan kepala Sakura yang masih terkekeh.

"Tidak usah sok mendramatisir suasana. Kau mau aku menangis lagi? Lagipula kenapa kau baru mengepak barangmu yang disini sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari kemarin?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum.

"Hanya tidak ingin membuat murid-muridku sedih,"

Ino menatapnya penuh arti.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah sambil tersenyum.

"Lebih baik tidak. Aku tak sanggup jika melihat mereka menangis,"

"Dia juga?"

Sakura menghela nafas mendengarnya. Ia tahu siapa maksud Ino.

Sasuke.

Ia sudah menceritakan semua yang ia alami dan rasakan pada gadis itu. Dan ia hanya terdiam saat Ino mengatakan kalau ia sedang jatuh cinta. Ia sendiri tidak bisa menamakan apa perasaannya saat ini.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mencampuri hidup mereka,"

"Tapi tidak dengan mengorbankan perasaanmu,"

"Ino kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti perasaanku. Jadi biar aku saja yang pergi. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku,"

Kali ini Ino yang menghela nafas.

"Terserah kau saja, _forehead_. Aku akan selalu mendukung setiap keputusanmu, tapi dengan syarat..."

Sakura menatap Ino dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau harus bahagia dengan keputusanmu..."

Sakura tercekat.

"Apa kau bisa menjamin kau sudah bahagia dengan keputusanmu ini?"

Sakura bungkam. Dia tidak bisa menjawab. Hanya diam menatap kosong wajah Ino. Sang gadis pirang akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah melihat kediaman Sakura. Sudah tidak usah ditanya lagi apa jawaban sang gadis.

Dia pasti tidak bahagia.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya bercanda,"

"Apa kalian sudah siap?"

Ino menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Sai, kekasihnya sedang melongok dari balik pintu yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari Ino. Sai tersenyum kemudian beralih menatap Sakura yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Ayo kita kita berangkat..."

"..."

"Kakak ipar,"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau sudah dengar, kalau Sakura- _sensei_ mengundurkan diri?"

Awalnya Sasuke tidak begitu peduli saat ia mendengar bisik-bisik di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya. Namun saat ia tidak sengaja mendengar satu kalimat dari salah satu gerombolan itu, sontak kakinya berhenti.

"Iya, aku sudah dengar. Ia keluar karena mendapat tawaran untuk misi pengabdian di Afrika. Sakura- _sensei_ keren sekali!"

"Huwaaa! Aku tidak rela Sakura- _sensei_ pergi! Siapa yang akan mengajar PMR pada kita?!"

Dan detik berikutnya Sasuke melesat secepat kilat menuju ruangan yang sudah sangat ia hafalkan. Ruangan yang setiap hari ia sempatkan untuk sekedar melirik ke arahnya. Ruangan tempat Sakura bekerja.

UKS.

Dengan kasar ia membuka pintu di hadapannya dan mendapati dua orang gadis berambut pirang sedang berada di ruangan tersebut. Ia tidak mendapati warna _pink_ di antara mereka. Tidak ada Sakura. Dua orang yang tampak sedang berbicara itu sontak menoleh menatapnya. Salah satu di antara mereka tampak terkejut melihat kedatangannya. Sedang yang lain hanya menghela nafas.

Itu Shion.

Dan yang satu lagi adalah teman Sakura yang kalau ia tidak salah ingat bernama Ino.

"Mana dia?"

Ino mendengus menatap remeh Sasuke. Ia sudah tahu semuanya. Ia sudah tahu tentang Sasuke yang menjadikan Shion sebagai pelampiasan. Dan ia yang paling tahu apa motif pemuda itu.

"Siapa yang kau maksud, anak muda?"

Sasuke hanya diam menatapnya tajam menahan emosi. Ino menyeringai sinis melihatnya.

"Kalau yang kau maksud Sakura, ia sudah berangkat ke Afrika kemarin,"

Tubuh Sasuke tegang seketika. Ada raut sedikit terkejut terpampang di wajahnya dan itu tidak luput dari Ino. Gadis itu hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi kemudian melipat tangannya.

"Kebetulan kau ada disini..."

Sasuke masih diam.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya tanpa sadar. Ia menatap garang pada Shion yang kini menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah mendengar semua cerita dari Ino dan juga gadis yang merupakan kekasihnya itu. Semua tentang Sakura. Tentang kebiasaan buruknya. Tentang cita-citanya. Dan tentang keputusannya.

Awalnya ia tidak percaya saat mendengar cerita Ino. Hatinya menghangat juga sakit disaat yang bersamaan saat Ino mengatakan mungkin saja Sakura mencintainya, tapi dia tidak menyadarinya. Dan kesakitannya semakin bertambah saat ia mendengar cerita Shion.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti gadis itu. Kenapa ia begitu mudah mengalah? Kenapa ia begitu mudah menyerahkannya pada Shion? Apa karena ia yang begitu baik? Atau sebenarnya perasaan gadis itu padanya sangat dangkal? Sangat dangkal sampai tidak pantas untuk dipertahankan? Atau...

Atau dirinya yang masih tidak dianggap oleh gadis itu? Apa bagi Sakura, dirinyalah yang kurang layak diperjuangkan? Seketika omongan buruk tentang dirinya oleh teman-temannya, mengiang di telinganya. Omongan tentang betapa tidak layaknya ia jika bersama Sakura yang seorang calon dokter.

Seketika dadanya bergemuruh memikirkannya. Ia marah. Tapi entah harus marah pada siapa.

Plak!

Dan inilah yang dilakukannya sebagai pelampiasannya. Ia menampar Shion. Ino membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Ia berlari menghampiri Shion yang kini jatuh karena tamparan yang tidak main-main itu. Gadis itu menangis karena terkejut dengan perlakuan yang diterimanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jalang?! Kau yang membuat Sakura pergi! Kenapa tidak kau katakan padaku dari awal?!"

Plak!

Kini giliran Sasuke yang tercekat. Ino berdiri cepat dan balik menamparnya. Gadis menatapnya dengan garang.

"Berani sekali kau menampar wanita, bajingan!"

Sasuke menoleh pelan menatapnya, mengabaikan rasa perih yang menjalar di pipinya. Ia melihat Ino menyeringai sinis menatapnya.

"Pantas saja Sakura meninggalkanmu.."

Sasuke menahan nafasnya seketika mendengar kata-kata gadis itu.

"Pantas saja Sakura meragukan perasaannya padamu.."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya seketika. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Orang egois sepertimu memang tidak layak untuknya,"

"Kau tahu apa tentangku?"

Sasuke menjawab dengan dingin. Ino berdecih sinis.

"Dan kau tahu apa tentang Sakura?"

Sasuke menatap tidak suka pada gadis yang juga tak mau kalah balik menatapnya dengan gagah berani.

"Kau hanya orang egois yang tidak mau peduli dengan sekelilingmu! Kau menarik asumsimu sendiri tentang Sakura tanpa tahu apa-apa tentangnya! Kau bertindak tanpa pikir panjang karena asumsi _bullshit_ mu itu, dan kemudian menyalahkan orang lain untuk sesuatu yang sudah kau lakukan?! Kau sungguh menyedihkan, Uchiha!"

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya penuh kemarahan.

"Kau yang tidak mengenalnya..."

"..."

"Aku mengenal Sakura dari kecil. Aku tahu semua sisi baik dan buruk. Aku tahu dia punya kebiasaan buruk tentang memuja pria tampan..."

"..."

"Tapi aku tahu ketulusannya. Dia orang yang paling tulus yang pernah aku temui.."

"..."

"Dan kau orang yang baru datang dihidupnya, dengan berani men _judge_ dirinya dan membuat hatinya terluka? Jangan membuatku tertawa, Uchiha,"

"Hentikan..."

Kini giliran Ino yang terdiam. Ia hanya menatap tajam pada pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Hentikan kataku..."

"..."

"Dimana dia?"

Ino kembali berdecih tidak percaya. Pemuda di hadapannya ini sungguh sombong.

"Afrika sebelah mana?"

Ino tersenyum sinis.

"Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Menyusul dan menyeretnya pulang?"

"Kalau hanya itu yang bisa membawanya pulang, akan kulakukan,"

Ino menggeram mendengarnya.

"Dengar baik-baik, Uchiha!"

Gadis itu menuding Sasuke sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Sakura sudah merencanakan cita-citanya sejak ia masih kecil. Dan dia sudah meperjuangkannya sejak setahun yang lalu sebelum kau hampir menghancurkan keyakinannya untuk mencapainya..."

Tangan Sasuke kembali terkepal.

"Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menghancurkan total usahanya hanya karena keegoisanmu itu.."

"..."

"Jadi berhentilah melakukan hal yang sia-sia,"

"Aku mencintainya..."

Ino tertegun. Shion menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa itu belum cukup agar kau mengerti dan memberitahu keberadaannya padaku?"

Ino terdiam. Benar-benar terdiam. Ia memandang penuh makna pada pemuda di depannya itu. Entah hanya perasaannya atau ia memang tidak peka, ia baru menyadari kalau ekspresi pemuda di depannya ini begitu menyedihkan. Ekpresi putus asa. Setelah beberapa saat ia kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Berubahlah..."

"..."

"Tidak ada yang bisa merubahmu selain dirimu sendiri..."

"..."

"Berubahlah dalam segala hal dan tunjukkan kau pantas untuk Sakura..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Moshi-moshi_?"

"..."

" _Hello_?"

"..."

"Ino?"

"..."

"Aku tutup ya?"

"Hn?"

"Eh?"

"Ini aku,"

Sasuke menyadari suara nafas tercekat dari ujung sana.

"Sasuke.."

Hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Tapi Sasuke yakin teleponnya belum terputus.

"Sakura?"

Sasuke tahu ini kali pertama ia memanggil nama gadis itu. Dan ia tahu sangat tidak sopan memanggil gadis yang _notabene_ nya adalah gurunya itu hanya dengan menyebutkan namanya saja. Tapi ia sudah tidak mempedulikannya.

"Aku mendapatkan nomormu dari Sai, sepupuku,"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Kini giliran Sasuke yang terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Kenapa kau pergi?"

"..."

"Aku sudah dengar semua dari temanmu..."

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke tercekat. Akhirnya Sakura meresponnya.

"Berbahagialah.."

Dan detik berikutnya sambungan telepon diputuskan oleh Sakura. Meninggalkan seorang pemuda dengan rahangnya yang mengeras. Meninggalkan seorang pemuda dengan giginya yang bergemerutuk. Meninggalkan seorang pemuda yang mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponsel di telinganya hingga terdengar suara retakan.

Selanjutnya, terdengar suara pecahan kaca yang terbentur ponsel yang dilempar dari arah kamar luas milik Sasuke. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan nafas yang tidak teratur menahan amarah. Perlahan ia menampakkan wajahnya yang tadinya tertunduk, menampilkan tatapan tajam yang bisa membakar siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Beraninya kau!"

Ia menggeram tertahan. Tangannya terkepal erat menunjukan sang pemilik sedang menyalurkan kemarahannya. Perlahan ia bangkit dan berdiri tegak. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, ia akhirnya memutuskan berjalan pelan keluar dari kamarnya. Meninggalkan sebuah ponsel yang kini sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Meninggalkannya dengan langkah yang penuh amarah.

Biarlah.

Ia membiarkan segala sesak ini bersarang di dadanya.

Rasa sesak yang sama dengan yang Sakura rasakan sekarang.

Pemuda itu tidak tahu.

Tidak tahu bahwa di seberang sana. Di belahan dunia yang lain. Seorang gadis sedang bersimpuh memeluk ponselnya. Memeluknya dengan wajah yang berlumuran airmata.

Sudah selesai.

Bagi Sakura segalanya sudah berakhir.

Ia hanya berharap pemuda yang baru saja meleponnya mengikuti permohonannya untuk selalu bahagia.

Ia tidak tahu.

Tidak tahu bahwa sang pemuda belum menganggap ini selesai.

Pemuda yang sedang berjalan angkuh itu menyeringai tipis penuh intimidasi.

"Berbahagia, katamu?"

"Yang benar saja,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Six years later..._

"Taruh di sana saja!"

Ino tampak sibuk memberi intruksi pada orang-orang yang membantunya mengatur dekorasi bangunan bertingkat enam yang baru saja selesai dibangun itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Pekerjaannya masih banyak, tapi dia begitu menikmatinya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum sambil mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar ruangan yang akan menjadi kantor sahabat pemilik Rumah Sakit baru ini.

"Impianmu yang lain akan tercapai, _forehead_ ,"

Ia menggumam pelan. Ingatannya melayang pada segala usaha sang sahabat yang masih sempat mengurusi berdirinya Rumah Sakit ini di sela-sela pengabdian gadis itu di Afrika Timur. Rumah Sakit ini kelak akan di _handle_ penuh oleh Ino karena Sakura berencana untuk terus mengabdikan dirinya pada masyarakat yang masih belum tersentuh teknologi. Gadis itu hanya akan berkunjung beberapa kali dalam setahun untuk mengecek kemajuannya.

Ino tersenyum kecut. Sahabatnya itu. Apa dia ingin hidup seperti ini seumur hidupnya? Apa ia tidak ingin menetap tetap di sini? Menikah dan punya anak? Apa mengabdikan dirinya saja sudah membuatnya bahagia?

Ino kembali melayangkan pandangannya pada tulisan Dr. Haruno Sakura di meja ruangan milik Kepala Rumah Sakit itu. Bukankah ia sudah mempunyai Rumah Sakit ini? Ino kembali menghela nafasnya

Ia begitu berkonsentrasi pada pikirannya tanpa menyadari ada langkah yang mendekatinya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menikmati pekerjaanmu, Yamanaka?"

Ia tersentak kaget dan spontan menoleh. Matanya terbelalak menatap siapa yang berdiri angkuh di depan pintu kini.

"Uchiha...Sasuke?"

"Lama tidak bertemu,"

Ino yang masih menatap tidak percaya pada sosok yang ada di hadapannya kini, berusaha menguasai dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Hanya ingin melihat Rumah Sakit atas nama Haruno Sakura yang dibangun oleh saingan bisnisku,"

Ino sedikit menyipit mendengar kalimat Sasuke.

"Saingan bisnis?"

Ia menatap Sasuke dari atas ke bawah.

"Kau pebisnis?"

Sasuke tampak tak berminat menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Gadis itu sendiri sepertinya tidak membutuhkan jawabannya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah?"

Sasuke mendengus sinis dan menatapnya dalam.

"Dan aku datang kesini untuk menagih janjimu..."

Ino mengerutkan alisnya.

"Dimana Sakura?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura melemparkan ganggang dua koper yang tadi di seretnya dari dalam rumah pondok ke tangan Sai. Lantai tanah yang tidak rata membuatnya tampak kesusahan membawanya. Sementara sang pemuda hanya terkekeh dan dengan entengnya membenarkan letak koper di tangannya.

"Aku heran padamu, Sakura. Kenapa kau mau saja mengurus segala keperluan Sai? Kau bahkan mencucikan pakaiannya selama enam tahun kita di sini,"

Kiba, salah satu dari enam orang dari _team_ mereka yang paling cerewet, menatap penasaran pada Sakura dengan mata imutnya. Sang gadis mendengus, sementara Sai tersenyum senang mendengar pertanyaan dari Kiba itu.

"Karena dia calon kakak iparku. Wajar saja ia harus bisa mengurus keperluan saudaranya disituasi seperti ini,"

Sakura menjitak kepala pemuda yang lebih tua darinya setahun itu.

"Kakak ipar kepalamu! Aku bahkan lebih muda darimu!"

"Kakak ipar?"

Sakura menghela nafas. Kiba dan segala keingintahuannya.

"Ibuku adalah adik dari ayah kekasih Sakura,"

Kiba tampak berpikir sebelum kemudian ber-oh-ria.

"Kau sepupu pacar Sakura?"

Kini giliran Kiba yang menjadi sasaran jitakan Sakura.

"Tidak ada yang namanya kakak ipar. Aku dan dia tak ada hubungan apa-apa. Aku mengurusnya karena Ino menyuruhku menjaganya,"

Kiba hanya meringis memegang kepalanya sambil menatap gadis yang kini menghela nafasnya.

Kakak ipar ya?

Sakura meringis saat mengingat betapa konyol wajahnya saat pertama kali Sai menberitahu kalau ibunya adalah seorang Uchiha. Dan semenjak saat itu, entah insting darimana ia tanpa sadar selalu mengurus seluruh keperluan pemuda itu.

Menjaga Sai? Jangan konyol. Ia tidak pernah membuat janji konyol itu pada Ino.

"Kita akan pulang. Dan selanjutnya _baka pig_ itu yang akan mengurusmu, menyebalkan,"

Ucapan yang membuat Sai melebarkan senyum polosnya sebelum deru suara _Helikopter_ yang akan membawa mereka bandara terdekat, terdengar turun di tanah lapang tak jauh dari pondok mereka. Beberapa anak-anak dan pemuda afrika, berkerumun di sekitar _Heli_ dengan tatapan yang takjub. Sakura terkekeh melihat pemandangan itu.

"Kita pulang,"

Sakura menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Sai menatapnya dalam. Ia sedikit ragu saat menjawab kata-kata Sai.

" _Yeah_ , kita pulang,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam saat ia menapakkan kakinya pertama kali di Bandar Udara Narita. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati tidak banyak yang berubah dari bandara ini semenjak terakhir ia melihatnya. Senyumnya semakin terkembang saat ia melihat seorang berambut pirang sedang membawa sebuah papan yang bertuliskan ' _Welcome Sai-kun'_. Ia mendengus menatap tulisan itu.

Sang gadis melambai penuh semangat saat matanya menangkap rombongan Sakura. Ia berlari dan memeluk Sakura dengan penuh kerinduan.

"Aku merindukanmu, _forehead_!" pekiknya senang.

Airmata tanpa sadar menetes penuh keharuan saat memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, _pig_ ,"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat menampilan gadis pirang itu.

"Kau tambah modis, eh?"

Ino manyun mendengarnya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tambah kurus? Apa Sai tidak memberimu makan selama di sana? Mana dia? Biar kumarahi!"

Sakura terkekeh sambil menoel pipi sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang kau rindukan cuma si jelek itu, cantik?"

Ino mendengus menatap seorang pemuda yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan menyeret dua koper di tangannya. Ia manyun sebentar sebelum kemudian berlari menghampiri sang pria dan memeluknya.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, _baka_!"

Sakura tersenyum melihat momen itu. Tentu saja Ino pasti sangat merindukan Sai. Mereka sudah enam tahun tidak bertemu. Sama sepertinya.

Sakura tertegun. Perlahan ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya kita langsung pulang. Sepertinya Sakura sangat lelah,"

Sakura terkejut dan spontan mendongak menatap Sai yang menatapnya penuh arti. Ia mendesah lelah dan mengangguk ringan. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari pemuda itu. Selama enam tahun hidup bersama, Sai sudah mengerti karakter Sakura.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari, seorang pria bersetelan jas dan berkacamata hitam sedang menatap mereka dengan raut wajah datar. Bukan. Bukan mereka semua yang menjadi fokusnya. Tapi gadis itu.

Ya. Dia sedari tadi menatap Sakura. Menatap bagaimana gadis itu memeluk Ino. Bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum bahagia bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana ia tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan Sai dan Ino. Dan...

Bagaimana ia tertunduk sedih setelahnya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat. Gadis itu. Gadis itu telah banyak berubah. Ia bertambah dewasa. Rambutnya semakin panjang. Pipinya semakin tirus, sepertinya ia semakin kurus. Kenapa? Apa di sana hidupnya pas-pasan? Ia kekurangan makanan?

Sasuke menggeram memikirkannya. Berusaha menekan keinginannya untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya, menghampiri gadis itu dan menculiknya. Ia mendengus.

Pikiran konyol yang menyenangkan.

Dengan langkah mantap, ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari bandara. Meninggalkan bandara dengan mobil hitam metaliknya. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan apa yang ia katakan pada gadis Yamanaka beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Bandar Udara Narita, sepuluh hari dari sekarang, jam sembilan pagi,"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

"Sakura akan pulang,"

Sontak ia tercekat. Tangannya mengepal. Sebuncah perasaan bahagia menggumpal di dadanya. Gadisnya akan pulang?

"Aku akan merebut yang menjadi hakku,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura melangkahkan kaki memasuki aula gedung Rumah Sakit yang menjadi tempat terselenggaranya _Grand Opening Party Royal Hospital_ miliknya. Ia tersenyum singkat sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas menatap ruangan yang sudah tertata secara menakjubkan itu.

Semua impiannya telah tercapai. Apa ia sudah puas? Apa ia tetap ingin mengejar keinginannya untuk tetap kembali ke Afrika dan berpetualangan?

Senyumnya perlahan pudar. Jujur, setelah menginjakkan kakinya di Bandar Udara Narita kemarin, hatinya mulai goyah. Entah darimana asalnya, ada setitik keinginan untuk tetap tinggal. Apa ia akan menurutinya?

Ia kembali menghela nafas kemudian menepis semua pikiran-pikiran bodoh itu. Akan ia pikirkan nanti. Saat ini ia benar-benar hanya ingin fokus pada _Grand Opening Party_ ini. Ia tidak mau melewatkan momen dimana untuk pertama kali ia membuktikan pada dunia, semua kerja kerasnya selama ini.

Senyumnya kembali terkembang kala ia menangkap sosok berambut merah yang sangat dikenalinya kini sedang memegang minuman sambil berbicara pada salah satu tamu. Sebersit pikiran jahil melintas di benaknya. Ia tersenyum penuh maksud kemudian mendekati pemuda itu sambil menjinjing gaun panjangnya.

Sesampai di samping pemuda itu, Sakura langsung memeluk lengannya histeris.

"Kyaa! Siwon _oppa_!"

Teriakannya membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Termasuk pemuda beriris _onyx_ yang kini menatapnya tajam. Bagai _de javu_ , Gaara yang terkejut dan spontan menoleh. Perasaan yang _familiar_. Ia terbengong sebentar sebelum terkekeh mengacak rambut gadis yang memeluk lengannya saat ini.

Setelah meminta maaf pada para tamu undangan, Gaara langsung menatap geli sang gadis.

"Oh, bukan ya? Maaf aku pikir kau Siwon _oppa_ ,"

Gaara mendengus geli dan kembali tersenyum menatap sang gadis.

"Apa kabarmu?"

"Menurutmu?"

Gaara kembali terkekeh.

"Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja,"

"Itu kau tahu,"

Kini giliran Sakura yang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Aku malu jika mengingat saat memanggilmu Siwon _oppa_ dulu, Gaara- _kun_. Waktu itu aku tidak tahu siapa kau,"

Gaara berdecih sinis.

"Malu? Lalu sekarang kau tak malu?"

Sakura menggeleng sambil _cengengesan_.

"Terima kasih sudah percaya padaku dan mendanai pembangunan Rumah Sakit ini, Gaara- _kun_. Kau membuat cita-citaku tercapai,"

Gaara tersenyum lembut dan kembali mengacak rambutnya.

"Apapun untukmu,"

Ucapnya sebelum mengecup kening Sakura singkat dan berjalan menjauh.

"Nikmati acaranya. Aku ingin menyapa Karin dulu,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura meletakkan tas tangan kecilnya di _wastafel_ kemudian menghela nafas menatap cermin. _Grand Opening Party_ ini sungguh menguras tenaganya. Ia baru saja motong pita pertama tanda pembukaan Rumah Sakit yang akan segera beroperasi. Mulai besok tidak akan ada lagi waktu santai untuknya.

Ia lalu mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya dan mengambil sebuah bedak. Ia kembali menatap wajahnya di cermin sambil kemudian menyapukan bedaknya perlahan.

"Sudah puas berpetualang, Nona?"

Sakura terkejut dan sontak menoleh saat mendengar suara berat itu. Hey, bagaimana mungkin ada seorang laki-laki di _toilet_ wanita ini? Dan matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Sas...Sasuke?"

Uchiha muda itu menyipit saat sudah tidak mendapati _suffix_ _–kun_ lagi di panggilan gadis itu padanya. Dan itu sangat mengganggu pendengaran. Bayangan kedekatan Sakura dan Gaara tadi bermain di pikirannya. Ia berdecih kesal.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia merasa Sakura tidak menginginkan kehadirannya. Lalu siapa yang diinginkannya? Pemuda berambut merah saingan bisnisnya itu?

Dan tanpa Sakura duga sebelumnya, dengan tiba-tiba pemuda itu maju mendekap tubuhnya dan membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman. Tidak ada kelembutan dalam ciuman itu. Hanya ada paksaan yang menuntut. Sakura meronta namun tetap dipatahkan gerakannya oleh Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah karena kehabisan nafas itu sontak membuat Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya. Pemuda itu menatap gadis di depannya dengan garang.

"Sekarang giliranku yang bertindak, Sakura,"

Dan tanpa banyak berkata lagi, Sasuke membekap mulut Sakura dan menyeretnya pergi. Pergi meninggalkan Ino yang saat ini mencarinya karena beberapa tamu akan pamit pulang. Menyeretnya pergi meninggalkan gemerlapnya bintang yang menyilaukan mata sebagai bukti pencapaiannya terbang ke angkasa.

Meninggalkan benteng keegoisan yang sudah ia bangun dengan susah payah mengatasnamakan _Royal Hospital_ yang berdiri gagah di belakangnya kini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura mencengkeram erat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sambil terisak. Ia masih bisa merasakan tatapan tajam yang menghujam punggungnya di belakangnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak ingin melihat pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang sedang duduk di sofa di ruangan itu, memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa tertebak. Perlahan ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati sang gadis yang masih memunggunginya itu. Ikut merebahkan diri, kini tangannya menyusup melingkar menyusuri pinggang mulus gadisnya.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Pertanyaan singkat yang sarat akan nada tajam. Sakura semakin meringkuk dibuatnya, seolah tak ingin mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Aku membencimu! Aku membencimu, Uchiha?!"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras mendengarnya. Ia menarik kasar tubuh Sakura hingga punggung gadis itu bersentuhan dengan dadanya. Bibirnya mendekati telinga Sakura perlahan dan berbisik di sana.

"Aku lebih membencimu. Kau meninggalkanku, kau ingat?"

Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada rendah. Sakura sebenarnya ingin memakinya, menamparnya, dan menjambak rambutnya. Apa maksud pemuda itu dengan ia meninggalkannya? Ia hanya semakin terisak untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Sabaku merah itu, siapa dia?"

Apa lagi ini? Sakura tahu, terselip nada tidak suka pada pertanyaan pemuda itu. Tapi ia tidak mau tahu. Ia bersikukuh untuk tetap diam dan menangis. Geraman terdengar lolos dari mulut Sasuke. Ia tidak suka dengan sikap Sakura ini. Ini seperti gadis itu tidak ingin ia mencampuri hidupnya.

"Aku tanya siapa dia?!"

Oktaf suaranya naik. Dan itu membuat Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya Tubuhnya bergetar takut. Tangisnya perlahan berhenti.

"Kenapa kau begitu dekat dengannya?"

Melihat Sakura yang bergetar ketakutan, Sasuke menurunkan nada bicaranya. Namun, ia tetap mengatakannya dengan nada mengancam.

"Apa yang salah dekat dengan kakak ipar?"

Sasuke menyipit mendengar suara lirih Sakura. Kakak ipar?

"Gaara- _kun_ suami Karin- _nee_. Dia kakak iparku?!"

Kali ini Sakura mengatakannya dengan kesal. Untuk apa dia menjelaskan hal tidak penting ini? Isak tangisnya kembali mendominasi kamar bernuansa biru ini.

Sasuke sendiri membatu mendengarnya. Perlahan senyum tipis terpatri di bibirnya. Kakak ipar ya? Ia meletakkan wajahnya di bahu Sakura dan menghirupnya dalam.

"Maaf,"

Dan sebuah kata sakral meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. Mengakhiri segala keegoisan yang ia bangun bertahun-tahun di dalam hatinya. Keegoisan yang terbentuk karena ambisi dunia. Dan keegoisan itu hancur seketika hanya karena sebuah kata.

Cinta.

Cinta yang egois.

.

.

.

.

 _Every human being is born selfish_

 _Me with my ambition_

 _You with your obsession_

 _And now..._

 _Who has the right to judge us by claiming that we are selfish?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ada yang mengatakan jangan menilai buku dari covernya._

 _Namun, sebagian lagi mengatakan, apa yang terlihat di luar mencerminkan isi di dalamnya. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menilai sebuah buku jika tidak melihat covernya terlebih dahulu?_

 _Kini kedua pepatah itu sudah tak penting bagiku._

 _Aku, Haruno Sakura. Seorang dokter cantik, freak korea yang mencintai anak-anak. Sangat alay dan kekanakan untuk ukuran gadis tomboy dan dewasa sepertiku. Aku sangat menyukai seni, semua hal yang berbau irama dan keindahan._

 _Dan menurutku pria tampan adalah salah satu keindahan dunia._

 _Yeps. Aku adalah pemuja pemuda rupawan namun hanya menginginkan pria dewasa sebagai pendamping hidupku._

 _Tapi, itu dulu._

 _Sebelum seorang pria tampan menghancurkan segalanya._

 _Dia._

 _Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Pria yang aku cintai._

 _Seorang pria yang jauh dari kata dewasa. Seorang yang tidak mau mengerti keinginanku. Seorang egois yang tidak pernah belajar menghargai perasaan orang lain. Seorang anti sosial yang tidak punya teman dekat tapi punya banyak gadis yang menyukainya secara fisik._

 _Dan sekarang, apa kau akan menjudgeku menyukainya hanya karena ketampanannya?_

 _Aku tidak peduli._

 _Yang aku tahu, semua orang bisa berubah._

 _Seseorang tidak dapat mengubah orang lain. Tapi 'seseorang' bisa membuat seseorang berubah._

 _Dan, inilah yang terjadi dalam kisahku._

FIN

 **Yeps, akhirnya bisa nyelesein fic buat ngeramein kontes BTC. Sempet berpikir tahun ini gak bisa berpartisipasi karena kesibukan. Tapi entah dari mana datangnya, mood saya tiba-tiba full buwat nyelesein ni fic.**

 **Fic ini sebagian terinspirasi dari my real life #heleh2# dan sebagian lagi adalah hasil imajinasi semata.**

 **Sangat berterima kasih pada siapapun yang sudah hadir dalam hidupku yang membuat aku sadar kalau aku hanyalah manusia ciptaan yang tidak berhak menjudge orang lain #hiks#.**

 **Terima kasih buwat 'dia' yang menjadi inpirasiku. Maaf dan berbahagialah..**

 **Akhir kata, fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Hanya berharap mejadi inspirasi bagi yang baca...hehe..**

 **Dan berharap mau ada yang mampir untuk meriviu hihi**

 **See u next story...**


End file.
